


#ProfoundBond 100 Challenge Drabbles 2k19

by waywarded



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Canon Compliant, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, for each drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2019-10-13 12:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywarded/pseuds/waywarded
Summary: One year, one prompt a week, 100 words of Destiel (or at least, you know, Cas and Dean centered fanfic, safe to assume they are in love for any drabble I post for this ♥)!





	1. storm.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 01 - **_storm_**

He keeps his eyes open, despite the wild gusts of storm-like wind drying them, hurting them, making them water. He needs to see this; feels like he owes it to Cas to see this.

 

(Even though it’s not Dean’s fault, this time, he’s hurt his angel enough times to deserve to watch the consequences.)

 

The leaves rustle up with the wind as a broken hurricane, and Dean can tell Castiel’s eyes are glowing with grace, despite him having his back towards Dean.

 

He closes the distance between them. Sets a hand onto Castiel’s arm, gently squeezing. Slowly, the winds still.


	2. bunny.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 02 - **_bunny_**

“Cas? Hang on...”

 

“Dean, I think we... made him angry.”

 

Castiel ignores both of the brothers after shooting a glare into their general direction, determined steps carrying him towards the bathroom. He can sense the energy of the poor thing as soon as he sees her – and he’s quick to dim the lights. “What were the nasty humans thinking, locking you in here?” he murmurs, crouching next to the rabbit, brow furrowing. He offers her his hand, letting her take her time to dare to curiously sniff at him.

 

She hops closer, nudging his fingertips, urging him to pet her.


	3. fire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 03 - **_fire_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings:** Major Character Death.
> 
> Set on 13x01, as Dean, Sam and Jack say goodbye to the people they lost.
> 
> ...Don't brick me, he came back to life later assasnmsasalksnas.

The smoke burns his eyes. Water cleanses with softness, but fire washes away everything – turns every last bit of _his everything_ to ashes. To sparks, flying towards the heavens above; and it’s not _fair_ , it’s not fair that he, that they, keep losing, and losing, never getting a _win_.

 

Everything that once was Castiel, melts against the sky with the smoke, thins among the winds.

 

If Dean keeps his eyes open for long enough, he can claim he teared up only due to the sting of the smoke hitting them.

 

He refuses to let himself have _false hope_.

 

_Goodbye, Cas._


	4. coffee.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 04 - _**coffee**_

He learns, over the years, to handle the taste; every bite of food, sip of drink — it all overwhelms him, and it’s not easy to see the forest from the trees, his taste buds singling out individual molecules rather than letting him experience the taste the way humans do.

But he learns to enjoy the bitterness of the coffee; it feels _familiar_. It’s calmness overriding the usual danger and desperation of the everyday life they lead. Here, when the brink of dawn is still young, the scent of coffee reminds Castiel of the peaceful snores still audible from the bedrooms.


	5. dolphin.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 05 - **_dolphin_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S13E23 Dean imagined his found family a better future. So... here.  
> Implied Sam/Eileen.

_You, me, Cas, toes in the sand..._

Never in his wildest dreams did Dean Winchester dare hope he would one day actually find himself here — not only with Cas and Sam, but with Jack and Eileen, as well. Not only physically sitting on the beach, toes in the sand, leaning lightly against Castiel’s shoulder, eyes hidden behind sunglasses, a smile not only on his lips but in his eyes and heart, too. The sun setting and the summer breeze full of promises of an easier, calmer, _better_ future. The dolphins frolicking near the horizon, his family as carefree as them.


End file.
